The Trap of the Three Broomsticks
by Cecil Hopps
Summary: After winning their big Quidditch Game the Gryffindor team go to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate.


The cafe was ready to be opened Voldemort had his plan in motion. It was a straightforward plan give Harry coffee and poison him thus Harry dies, and he can be for lack of a better phrase out of his hair. He smirked and took the hair from the dead bodies of the staff giving them to his followers.

He went to Ginny and knelt in front of her she was still alive and struggling against the spell.

"Now my dear please don't struggle it only serves to make things worse for you" Ginny's eyes narrowed and she tried to remain calm.

"What do you want from me Voldy?" Voldemort's eyes flashed red with fury, and he remained calm.

"My dear girl, you do not have to die today all you have to do is tell me does the boy Potter love you?" Ginny thought about this for a moment as she looked at the Death Eaters as they added hair to the potion.

"You are going to be me right? It would make sense since we are deeply in love Harry and I could not be more in love, and if he thought for a second that you killed me, there is nothing he wouldn't do to hunt you down."

Voldemort stroked the back of Ginny's head. His hand was cold, and the nails were sharp. "Thank you, my dear." He smiled and pulled her hair removing several strands. Voldemort stood up he pointed his wand at her and calmly said "Avada Kadavra."

With the bodies disposed of and Voldemort and the others dressed and prepared for the customers including Harry they opened the cafe and made their plan.

The doors swung open, and Fred Weasley dressed in his Quidditch robes came in followed closely by George holding trumpets.

"Attention patrons of The Three Broomsticks. On this day the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Angelina Johnson lead the Gryffindor team to victory against the worthy, yet still beaten Slytherin from the clutches of defeat." They started to play the trumpets, and a red and gold carpet magically rolled out as Angelina walked in followed by Harry Potter who was their star player. The patrons of the cafe looked to Ginny as she started to clap the others followed suit as the team entered the cafe and spread out Ginny stopped clapping and began taking orders.

A line began to form with Voldemort as Ginny along with his Death Eaters who disguised themselves as four staff members and five customers. Harry was the 4th person in line, so Voldemort acted as friendly as possible with the other customers.

"Hello, Ginny" Luna smiled and looked over the menu lost in thought Voldemort did not know this girl's name, but her father was actively against him using his rag to print propaganda though it wasn't taken seriously due to him controlling the Daily Prophet.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood what would you like to drink?" Luna leaned back and exhaled loudly thinking, this annoyed the people behind her including Harry who looked at an hourglass that he took out of his robes.

"I think perhaps" she paused thinking for a moment. "a tea and a blueberry muffin" Ginny smiled and took her money putting the order in and the wizard working in the cafe seemingly perfectly cheerful while under the imperious curse. He also added a drop of a potion of slow-acting poison following the orders to add to everything he made.

Luna took her tea and muffin away, and the line moved on with the order were being made all of which had poison in them. This plan carried on until Harry reached the front of the line.

"Hello, Harry" Ginny smiled and leaned on the cash register her chin on her hands some of the Death Eaters snickered at the site of their master attempting to be cute. He gave them a dark look, and they went back to work.

"See Ginny I told you these people would respect you sooner or later." Harry smiled and took a step back. "Now I would like 3 Butter beers."

"Three? I assume you're sharing" Harry took a step back and over the exaggerated offence.

"I would never have thought of that" Voldemort slid over the butterbeer. Harry gave one to Ron and another to Hermione while taking his own.

"It was a great game Harry well done" Ron raised his glass towards Harry and took a swig followed by Hermione. As Harry was about to take his Draco snatched it.

"What do you think you are doing here Draco? The party is our celebration." Voldemort watched as the situation played out with Draco and Harry facing each other. The thought crossed his mind that the Malfoys might be mad if he let Draco die but shrugged it off and took more orders.

Harry tried taking the beer back. "Potter you should have lost today your team cheated." To this accusation, Angelina Johnson turned from her table to face Draco. "It's not his team you snake it's mine, and if you think Gryffindor cheated, then it wasn't apparent to the ref who wasn't Umbridge for once."

"I know Harry cheated somehow no one is that good." Harry smiled and fanned himself as if he was blushing.

"You think I'm good oh thank you" He tried again to snatch back the beer but before Harry could it floated away from Draco and into the outstretched hand of Professor McGonagall held it in her hand as it landed.

"You boys have been fighting for years Draco, please remember that you are a Slytherin at least pretend to be cunning snatching drinks is no way to behave." Draco stormed out stealing Neville's drink on the way and drinking that as he headed back to Hogwarts.

Voldemort looked at the customers and took 2 Butter Beers and gave one to Harry. "Thanks, Ginny" Harry took it and gestured for Harry to follow. Harry followed whom he assumed was Ginny into a private booth relaxed as they sat facing each other.

"Funny thing" Voldemort felt the curtain under the young sought skin it was an interesting sensation that he quite enjoyed. He drew the curtain closed blocking them from view. "these booths are perfect they have a few privacy spells that mean no one can hear us." Harry let out a small chuckle.

"You are a lot more confident these days aren't you?" Harry leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Are you going to ask me out again? I keep telling you no." Harry saw Ginny smirk and slide him a butterbeer.

"Never mind that how are things going with Umbridge? She seems just" The word failed to come.

"Torturous" Harry volunteered.

"Really? Wow, what did she do to you?" Harry held up a hand revealing the scars on his side Ginny's soft hands held Harry's hand, and Voldemort held back his delight in the boy's pain.

"I was thinking of telling Dumbledore he would stop her." The pain of his most significant enemy might stop with this knowledge as a backup in case he couldn't kill Harry he wanted to prolong his suffering as much as possible.

"No I don't think that will help Dumbledore can't remove Umbridge and you would have shown weakness to your enemy" Harry leaned back and lifted his glass to his lips before lowering it Voldemort let out a breath he had been holding in.

"Maybe you're right, but I have to do something." Harry forgot about his drink and went back to his thought. "Are you liking your new job?" Voldemort was shocked out of his thoughts on the question.

"Oh yes, it is quite interesting working here. Very relaxing most of the time unless it is a time like tonight where a lot of people are here." A note flew in and landed in front of Voldemort who picked it up.

"What does it say?" Voldemort opened the note and began to read in his head.

'My Lord

The people are dying, and they are fighting back as the poison takes hold of them.'

Voldemort set the note on fire and stood up "Admin stuff wait right here okay?" Harry smiled and saluted. "As you wish" As he entered the fray of fighting combat was harsh he Death Eaters were still outnumbered, but the students were inexperienced, and the battle was won quickly with Voldemort having to do very little. "Good now, how long do I have left?"

"5 minutes my lord" answered an 11-year-old witch.

"Thank you and clean this up we don't want Harry to notify Dumbledore." He stepped back in with a smile, but Harry was looking at his hourglass which was speeding up. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I must go. It's been fun we should do it again sometime." Voldemort glanced behind him the bodies were still visible, so it was essential for him to to distract Harry at any cost.

"Ummm you haven't even finished your butterbeer you've had some haven't you?" The goblet looked as full as it was at the start Harry had just been playing with it.

"Didn't feel like drinking it today Harry stood up putting the hourglass in a pocket that really shouldn't have fit it.

"How did you do that?" Voldemort was trying very hard to hide the desperation in his voice which was more difficult considering it wasn't his voice.

"It's an undetectable extension charm Hermione did it for me." Voldemort looked out again as Hermione's body transformed into a toothbrush.

"Look I really should" Voldemort kissed Harry. It was disgusting, the worst thing he had ever done. Harry rather enjoyed the kiss he didn't have any romantic feelings for Ginny, but a kiss was a kiss, and Harry figured this was what Ginny wanted to do from the start the curtains came apart and they jumped back from each other.

"Excuse me ma'am" The Death Eater looked scared as if he was going to die for seeing something he shouldn't have. He probably was depending on Voldemort's mood when all this was over.

"What is is the boy?" Voldemort spat as Harry was leaving the Inn.

"We cleaned up the mess is all I'm sorry for ummm" He backed away.

"Nothing you saw nothing. Oh and Harry." Harry looked back as he walked out of the Inn. "Do let Dumbledore know you used liquid luck for your Quidditch match."

Harry headed back to school, and when he entered Gryffindor tower that night, he vainly wondered where everyone was but decided to sort that out tomorrow.


End file.
